Into the Night
by Wakanda
Summary: A mysterious girl comes to Sunnydale. Is she a friend or foe?
1. Default Chapter

**Fanfiction Data**   
  


_Into the Night_ is set during the seventh season of the  Buffy the Vampire Slayer TV series ... approximately after the episode titled - _Selfless_ {#7ABB05}. 

This fanfiction features various characters from the universe of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and others of my own creation. The storyline reflects on events of prior seasons and refers to events during this season, as such it may contain SPOILERS. 

This fanfiction falls under the Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Science-Fiction, and Suspense genres. It has been given a PG-13 rating {Parental Guidance For Those Under Thirteen}, this is due to aspects of the storyline relating to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Also note, that this rating can be changed at any time. 

_Into the Night_ is my first attempt at writing Buffy the Vampire Slayer fanfiction {my other fanfictions are available through my webpage and/or FanFiction.NET}. Please, send your comments to me at wakanda@hotpop.com. Thank you! 

* * *

  
  
**Copyright/Disclaimers**   
  


The Buffy the Vampire Slayer TV series is and © 1992-2003 by Joss Whedon, Twentieth Century Fox Film/Television Corporation, Mutant Enemy Incorporated, Sandollar Television Incorporated, Kuzui Enterprises Incorporated, UPN {The United Paramount Network}, the WB {Warner Brothers} Television Network, and all other entities. 

All rights for Buffy the Vampire Slayer are reserved by trademark and copyright holders. Any reproduction, duplication, and/or distribution of these materials, in any form, is expressly prohibited. This archived fanfiction, the fanfiction author, and any data relating to Buffy the Vampire Slayer are not authorized by Twentieth Century Fox Film/Television Corporation {etc.}. 

This archived fanfiction is a non-profit, fan production for entertainment. The fanfiction author is not related to or has a relationship with either cast or crew members {etc.} of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. No trademark or copyright infringement is intended. 


	2. Grave Beginnings

The Buffy the Vampire Slayer TV series is and © 1992-2003 by Joss Whedon, Twentieth Century Fox Film/Television Corporation, Mutant Enemy Incorporated, Sandollar Television Incorporated, Kuzui Enterprises Incorporated, UPN {The United Paramount Network}, the WB {Warner Brothers} Television Network, and all other entities. 

All rights are reserved by trademark and copyright holders. This fanfiction is a non-profit, fan production for entertainment. No trademark or copyright infringement is intended. For further copyright/disclaimer data, please see the Author's Notes. 

* * *

  


It was a dark, clear night with the stars shining brightly from above as Buffy did her rounds through the Sunnydale graveyards. Everything around her was still as she wandered alone looking for fresh graves or cocky vampire eager to challenge her. It was the type of quiet night that practically screamed that some kindof action was inevitable. 

Recently, it had been quiet at the Hellmouth. The First was still in the process of regrouping and the Scooby Gang had been busy training the Potential Slayers with Spike's assistance. Even her work at the high school had been quiet recently. Passing a row of gravestones, Buffy's Slayer senses began to tingle, warning her that someone was quietly approaching from behind. Buffy whirled around, with stake drawn, to face her shadow. 

* * *

  


"Now pet, if you wanted to play, we could go somewhere more comfortable," Spike sneered, smiling. He was almost fully recovered from the trials that returned his soul - not to mention the insanity that plagued him while in the Sunnydale High basement and the subsequent torture by the First. Of course, his mental stability could likely change with a moment's notice. 

Buffy sighed, "I am patrolling Spike. I don't have time for this now ... you know as well as I do that an attack by the First can happen at any time and we certainly don't need other problems right now. We have to be prepared, we cam't afford to have any stray demons running around causing trouble." 

"So, I am stray demon causing trouble?" Spike asked, while arching an eyebrow. His face relaxed after a moment, "I realize the importance of staying alert love, I just thought you could use the company not to mention the help. I know that you're the take-charge kindof girl, but you still need to rest and to recover from your bout with the Turok-Han." 

"But that's the problem Spike, I am in this alone. It's another apocalypse and Sunnydale's as well as the world's fate falls onto my shoulders again ... as always. There is so much to do ... preparing the Potentials for the up-coming battle and finding out more about the First most importantly." 

"You aren't alone though ... you have Giles, Willow, Xander, Anya, and the little bit ... as well as those Slayers-in-Training ... and me of course. That's why you've survived so much longer than the other Slayers. You're surrounded by people who love and care about you ... who try to help you with your destiny." 

Buffy sighed and contemplated Spike's words in silence. The two walked quietly through the graveyard when their solitude was broken suddenly by a girl's scream. Buffy and Spike exchanged a quick look and began running toward where the scream had originated and now where a scuffle could be heard. 

* * *

  


At the scene of the fight, they found a girl struggling with three Bringers. Two were holding each of her arms, while another was readying an athame to deal the fatal blow. The girl was putting up quite a fight, but it wasn't enough. Buffy, reaching the melee first, quickly grabbed the arm of the bringer holding the knife and turned the blade around - stabbing the Bringer in the chest. Spike then attacked the two Bringers holding the girl and just as quickly finished them off. 

Buffy offered her hand to the girl, who had been knocked down during Spike's attack. "Are you OK? Sunnydale can be really dangerous at night." 

The girl gratefully accepted Buffy's hand and stood up. Breathlessly she said, "Yeah, thank you ... both of you for your help. I think I am OK ... who were those guys? I just arrived in Sunnydale today and wanted to look around a bit. I was just walking and all of a sudden they attacked." 

Spike came forward looking concerned, "Night isn't the best time to go sightseeing ... it can be trouble." 

Buffy shot him a warning glance and turned to the girl, "My name is Buffy by the way. And this is Spike." 

The girl smiled, "My name is Adriana. It's nice to meet you ... Buffy ... Spike ... Spike? That's an interesting name." 

"A nickname ... long story ... which we don't have time for," Spike eyed the girl suspiciously as she tried to brush some dirt off her clothes. On her right hand, he noticed an intricate, gold and silver ring. In the middle of the ring was a mounted amethyst that shone brightly in the lamp light. "It's getting late. I should take you home, right love?" Spike asked, turning to Buffy. 

"Oh, I am so sorry to keep you from your date. I should be getting home now too. Thank you again and it was great meeting you!" Adriana said hurriedly. 

"Sure, any time. Maybe we'll see you around sometime. Nice to meet you too." Buffy waved goodbye as Adriana turned and continued walking - heading in the direction of the UC Sunnydale campus. 

* * *

  


After Adriana had disappeared from view, Buffy whilred around to face Spike, "What was that all about?" 

Defensively, Spike put up his hands, "The girl isn't what she seems ... there's something about her that's not quite normal." 

"And what or who exactly is normal these days? After all we've been through ... living in Sunnydale ... normal just doesn't exist anymore. Normal is no longer in my vocabulary." 

"I don't know, I just have a feeling. I am sure we'll be seeing a lot more of Adriana though. Did you notice the ring on her right hand? I swear I've seen it before." 

"What? Do you think she's a demon? Spike, you're always so suspicious! Yes, I saw the ring ... bid deal ... I've seen rings like that before. In jewelry stores no less," Buffy sighed exasperated. "Besides she might be a Potential ... why else would the Bringers be after her?" 

"Fine ... whatever you say Buffy. Don't say I didn't warn you," Spike said as he turned and sauntered out of the graveyard. 

* * *

  


Sighing, Buffy watched Spike's back disappear into the night and started walking toward the Summers' home. While walking, she pondered Spike's departing words. Who was Adriana? Why were the Bringers after her? Was she a Potential Slayer? Was she an enemy ... an ally of the First? Questions churned around in Buffy's mind, but she knew that time would indeed tell. 

At last arriving at home, she crept into the house, careful not to wake her sleeping house guests. She quickly got ready for bed and fell amost instantly to sleep. 

* * *

  


Adriana walked toward her dorm room on the university campus as she thought about the night's adventures. She knew she was getting close to who she was looking for, perhaps a bit too close. She had comes such a far distance not to succeed. 

Of course, she knew that Buffy was the famed Vampire Slayer that all demons, not just vampires, feared. The legendary girl who had risen twice following death, to protect Sunnydale and those she cared about. She also knew that Buffy would play an essential role in ending her quest. 

Aside from her own reasons, she knew that there was a higher purpose for her coming to Sunnydale. "Your services will be needed," the Seer had said. What did that mean exactly? Entering the university residence, she reasoned that she would have all of her answers in time. 

* * *

  


Under a maple tree, hidden in the shadows, Spike watched the girl enter the university residence. He knew he had seen her and that strange ring before. His thoughts ran wild like a runaway train. He didn't know where or how or even when for that matter, but he was sure he'd find out. He'd make certain of it ... anything to prove that he was right. 

He turned and disappeared into the darkness for the second time that night - oblivious to the person watching him from a dark, room window. 


End file.
